


Hawk On Ice Building A Snowman

by ghostdreaming



Series: My Apex Alternate Universe Avengers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Care and Recovery from Torture, Hitler mentioned, Mind Control, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking care of a alien that's suffering from the aftermath of heat torture while mind-controlled. </p><p>Takes place right after 'Not Hidden From The Hooded Hawk'.<br/>(Unedited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another short one from Clint's pov during the parallel events to the Avengers movie!  
> Yes I am also working on the next chapter of Stark Survival if anyone here is wondering about that.

Everything was shaded with a nasty blue-grey color.

It sucked but was ignorable.

So was the distant alien jerk-face issuing the godsdammed 'OBAY ME' crap when the bastard's attention wasn't focused on his 'lowly slaves'.....mostly.

Not so much the alien jerk at his side.

The son-of-a-bitch was also heavy!

" _You will not insult my Lady Mother The Queen_!"

_Ughff!_

Aaaaand now they were both a tangle on the ground. Nice, hard, hide-out ground. It was a good thing it hadn't happened when they had been escaping SHIELD ( _PHIL! HELP!)_ earlier and got them captured by the other pathetic living creatures.......

" Get off me brute."

"Sure thing princess. _"_ But the touch of too dry and warm skin was a reminder that seeped through the soupy fog in his mind.

Thanos didn't bother with the care and maintenance of his 'equipment'. Or even the condition they had been left in. Only their mindless obedience to their orders.

But Clint's orders where to help Loki...."You need water. Drink this-."

After being prodded with it a few times Loki finally took the proffered bottle blankly and with an unnatural amount of effort. Chalk-white lips met the rim but it wasn't until Barton carefully tilted the drink causing it to trickle into the parched being's mouth that he began to actually drink.

This was so not good.

" What will work better with your physiology? Ice bath or a gradual cooling?"

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Turned out Loki didn't _want_ to be handled.

Understandable. But not exactly helpful under the circumstances. They only had  that brief window of time before they had to prepare for their next actions.

Mr. Wizard turned out to be as bad as Tash had been when still high from that funky hallucinogenic after he had fished her out of Chesapeake Bay that one time. Weak as a kitten and Mordor's Most Fashionable could still put up a aggravating amount of fuss. 

But eventually Clint got the alien on ice.

Then had to hold the boney twerp upright to keep him from accidently drowning in the tub.

Eventually, thankfully before Clint grew bored to death, Loki stabilized enough to rouse for coherent conversation. 

Most of which centered around their mates and the counter measures against them that they would be a part of as top warrior for their worlds.

But inside other information transferred. Love. Longing. Fear. Grief. Regret. Despair.

And their time for being not in use started to wind down.

"Awareness of events shall have now reached Asgard." And Thor. That was part of Loki's plan. That wasn't part of their orders. Thanos hadn't cared what actions they took to open the path for the invasion. Other than that Loki retrieve the Tesseract the one and only thing on the pathetic little planet powerful enough......

 _'Waitaminute, aren't there are lot of-?'_  

 _'No archer! Do not think that. Our master is all knowing_   _and all powerful and **he knows that device is beyond us pathetic creatures**_   _so do not let **lies** be fed to his awareness.'_

Oh. Right.

So the glowing box and either the woman or the old man since they would be the only ones who could..... _'?...!'_

' **!** '

....not that Clint understood anything about it all anyway. He was just a grunt.

" When you're in Germany bring up Hitler and how quick people were to follow him in advancing his master race ideal, or turned a blind-eye until it directly effected them, due to self-absorption."

" Yes. I believe that will sufficiently goad the ones who'll be sent to face me.....then they shall have to contend with fighting against my husband for possession of me like the petty stupid creatures midgardians and asgardians are."  Loki grinned a shark's smile but it was just as quickly wiped away. " Your body's requirement of rest and nourishment hasn't been fulfilled."

"No time. I can still carry out my orders."

That bit of ebbing in the control was disappearing to almost nonexistent again.....

Thanos expected them to kill their loved ones when he won. And they would.

Not just because it was their master's orders.

Loki was not about to allow his to endure so despairing and helpless an existence...and neither would Clint.

If they failed. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adolf Hitler was elected in a democracy. And those speeches were about junk like 'rightful glory' and 'unfairly deprived of due greatness' and other garbage like that feeding into peoples egos, self-righteousness', and bigotries as well as fears. And the rest of the 'free world' nations didn't believe/care/think it was anything that need concern them till it was too late. And the US finally joining in wasn't an instant turn around to the Allies fortunes either. It was in truth frighteningly near to complete disaster for a scary amount of time.  
> And that is a much more fitting way to have Loki's speech about Thanos and Hitler go.


End file.
